Full House: Civil War
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: El grupo de superhéroes conocido como Full House, dividido tras un evento que elimino a la mitad de los habitantes del universo, se encuentra nuevamente, pero tras un periodo de alegría llegan los problemas, los cuales llevan a la división y finalmente a la confrontación. (Fic escrito en asociación con Ficlover93)


**Hola a todos. Sé que quizás esperaban que apareciera aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Alas al Vuelo pero el destino quiso que en su lugar apareciera aquí con un nuevo one-shot el cual es como me gusta decir "Un canto a dos voces" junto a mi gran amigo Ficlover93, al cual agradezco por confiar en mi a la hora de elegir con quien escribirlo.**

**Aquí tenemos a Loud como el grupo se superhéroes, que vimos en la serie, quienes en esta oportunidad no son hermanos, pero si son una familia y que además vemos como parte del Universo Cinematográfico Marvel.**

**Espero les guste esta historia.**

**The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

**El Universo Marvel es creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**

**Full House: CIVIL WAR**

Hubo un tiempo en que el mundo necesito de héroes, héroes que pudieran salvarlo de todo tipo de peligros, y fue así como surgió el equipo conocido como Full House, el cual estaba formado en su mayoría por mujeres, siendo uno de los dos únicos hombres, su líder.

Ellos eran Lincoln alias Ace Savy de diecinueve años, el líder del grupo y quien los junto; Clyde, Jack un ojo de la misma edad; Lori como La Carta Alta era la mayor con veinticuatro; Leni como el Once de Corazones de veintitrés; Luna como El Club Nocturno de veintidós; Luan como La Bromista de veintiuno; Lynn como El Traje Fuerte de veinte; Lucy como El Ocho de espadas con dieciocho; Lana como La Flor Imperial; Lola como La Reina de Diamantes estas dos de diecisiete; y Lisa como La Contadora de Cartas de diesiseis.

Pese a no compartir lazos de sangre, salvo por dos miembros que eran hermanas gemelas, estos eran como una familia la cual lucho contra enemigos de todo tipo, ladrones con alta tecnología, villanos con súper poderes y enemigos que blandían la ciencia y otros la magia como arma. Todos estos fueron derrotados, hasta que llego el día en que apareció un enemigo que fue… inevitable, el cual de un solo chasquido causo que la mitad de la vida del universo fuera borrada en segundos y con ellos varios de los integrantes de su equipo.

Savy, Jack, Traje Fuerte, Once de Corazones, Club Nocturno y La Reina de Diamantes fueron las víctimas de esa tragedia. Eran recordados casi cada día por todas ellas, sin embargo, se debía continuar. Pocas semanas después de la tragedia, Carta Alta tomó la estafeta que Ace había dejado, pues lamentablemente, el crimen no fue afectado por el chasquido, y mientras la mitad de los seres vivos seguía en la tragedia, las personas de vil corazón pensaron en sacar provecho de eso. Michigan no fue la excepción, sin embargo, los criminales erróneamente pensaron que, con lo ocurrido, nadie se interpondría en su camino. Con el peso sobre sus hombros, Carta Alta llevó, no de mala manera, pero tampoco magníficamente, el liderazgo de la Full House.

Luego de cinco años fue que sin previo aviso ocurrió un milagro que muchos habían esperado y por el cual muchos otros ya habían perdido las esperanzas. Todos los que se habían ido habían regresado, entre ellos los amigos que habían perdido.

Cinco años después, con lágrimas en los ojos y una inmensa felicidad, los miembros que habían desaparecido sin saber porque, regresaban con ellas, y finalmente, la casa estaba llena. En todo el mundo ocurría lo mismo. Aquellos que desaparecieron en ese entonces habían regresado, sin saber cómo, pero sin preguntárselo demasiado. Y aunque la pregunta surgió en un momento, la respuesta fue simple.

—Ellos lo lograron —pronunció Ace en ese momento—.

Un mes después de haber regresado y tras unas vacaciones para celebrar su reencuentro en donde hasta el crimen hacia lo mismo, el equipo entero debía volver a las andadas cuando tenían que atender la crisis sobre un grupo delictivo dedicado al lavado de dinero y tráfico de personas con sede en el estado de Michigan. Sin embargo, ahí sería dónde después de todas esas semanas de alegría, todo se saldría de control.

En la azotea de una vieja y abandonada bodega, los once integrantes se reunían a vigilar a las cabecillas del grupo delictivo, todos dispuestos a que aquellos criminales rindieran cuentas ante la justicia, pero nunca imaginaron lo que pasaría.

Bajo el oscuro manto nocturno, dos de estos héroes vigilaban los movimientos de estos criminales a través de un domo de vidrio, empeñados en cumplir su misión. Carta Alta y Ace Savy se reunían con el equipo que, aguardando distancia, esperaban las órdenes de su líder, más no esperaban…

—Bien, este es el plan...

Mencionaron Savy y Carta Alta al mismo tiempo, dejando confundidos a sus miembros. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaban internamente cada uno de ellos.

—Lo siento. ¿Tienes un plan? —Preguntó Savy, igualmente confundido—.

—Pues claro —respondió está con una ligera y notable molestia—. Es responsabilidad del líder guiar a su escuadrón a la victoria con un plan.

El llamarse a sí misma "líder", provocó en algunos de ellos molestia, especialmente en los que habían vuelto. Tenían el conocimiento de que Carta Alta había tomado el mando del equipo ante la ausencia de Ace, pero no sé imaginaron que ella se quedaría con el puesto al regreso de su líder original.

Asimismo, quienes habían estado bajo las órdenes de Carta Alta, pensaron que ella se quedaría con la estafeta de líder, por lo que les fue más sorpresiva la declaración de Ace.

— ¿Líder? Perdona, ¿Escuché bien?

—Tus orejas también volvieron. Dudo que no hayas podido hacerlo —respondió con fastidio—. Durante cinco años he estado al frente de este grupo, y pienso seguir adelante.

—Carta Alta —intervino Jack—, reconocemos el excelente trabajo que has hecho, pero nuestro líder siempre ha sido Ace. Sugiero que lo escuchemos.

—Carta hizo un estupendo trabajo en sus funciones como líder de este escuadrón, Sr. Jack. Lo lógico y justo es que continúe fungiendo como líder —saltó Contadora en defensa de Carta Alta—.

La discusión sobre quién debía ser el líder poco a poco fue incrementando en su intensidad, agregándose los miembros que estuvieron al mando de Carta Alta a su favor, mientras que aquellos que habían regresado junto con Ace, secundaban a su líder.

En un punto, la discusión se tornó algo más que una ligera discrepancia de opiniones, olvidando su misión, y eso, fue un error garrafal, pues provocó que el grupo criminal al que debían detener, se enterara de su presencia, y en una rápida movilización todos escaparon. El resultado, fue que esa misión fuera tachada como un fracaso.

~O~

—Es inaceptable, Lincoln. Nick confío en ustedes para salvaguardar el estado de Michigan y así es como le respondes.

—Les ruego nos disculpen. Pero ya los tenemos ubicados nuevamente, así que…

—No se molesten —interrumpió el hombre con la que hablaba por medio de una transmisión en video—. El agente Barton se hará cargo junto a un escuadrón de S.H.I.E.L.D. En cuanto a ustedes, decidimos que lo mejor será congelar sus misiones hasta que la situación se resuelva. No podemos permitir que más errores sean cometidos, y menos por algo tan infantil.

—Oiga, espere. ¿A qué se refiere con…? —Cuestionó Ace claramente molesto, pero no tuvo oportunidad de debatir—.

—Es una orden directa —alegó con autoritarismo—. En unos momentos recibirás un acta. Asegúrate de que la firmen.

Lincoln tuvo que contenerse. Ya mucho estaban lidiando entre ellos como para ponerse en contra también a la organización. Por lo que, con la frustración atorada en su pecho, solo aceptó las órdenes que acababa de recibir. Con la transmisión finalizada, este se sintió derrotado. Ahora tenía que lidiar con toda la organización diciéndoles que estaban fuera de servicio temporalmente. No tenía idea de cómo darles esa noticia, y más aún, debía hablar con todos acerca de aquella acta que mencionó el agente.

Suspiró profundamente, recostado en una de las sillas de la sala donde había tenido aquella conferencia, la que se sintió más como un castigo. Lidiaba con sus pensamientos, y hubiera continuado así por un largo tiempo de no ser porque escuchó que alguien entró a la habitación.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —Preguntó, nada molesta, sino que, al contrario, se le veía bastante calmada—.

— ¿Ah? Oh, lo siento. Hablaba con Phil —respondió tranquilo—. Me explicó la situación y también —hizo una pausa pensativa—… También me hizo rendirle cuentas.

—Ya veo… Lincoln, en serio estamos felices de que hayan vuelto. No recuerdo haber visto a Lana tan feliz antes, pero creo que debemos poner las cosas claras —finalizó con mucha seriedad tomando asiento—.

Lincoln la miró a los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró más pesadamente que antes—. Escucha, no dudo de tu capacidad, pero me dieron la oportunidad de elegir a mí equipo hace años. Quiero conservar esa oportunidad, y también la responsabilidad de cargar con el peso de este sobre mis hombros.

La expresión de Lori cambio de seriedad a molestia, parecía querer retar a Lincoln solo con la mirada.

—Mira Lincoln, no eres un mal líder, pero creo que hice suficientes méritos para ocupar el cargo. Además…

—Me temo —interrumpió el peliblanco, haciéndola parar con una seña—… que no es decisión tuya —se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el sistema de comunicaciones que poseía la base—.

De una de las máquinas, tomó una hoja de papel que acababa de salir, dándole a Lori una mala sensación. Sabía de la buena relación que tenía Lincoln con los jefes, y que eso bastaría para tomar en cuenta su palabra. Lincoln regreso a dónde se encontraba sentado para mostrarle a Lori lo que traía en las manos. Bastó leer unas palabras solamente para que su indignación fuera completa.

— ¿"Acuerdo de Michigan"? ¿Qué rayos es esto, Lincoln? —Dijo dejando en evidencia su fastidio.

—Es un acuerdo —respondió con serenidad—. Los jefes lo hicieron a petición del gobernador.

—Sé que se trata de un acuerdo —replicó leyendo un fragmento del escrito—. "Todos acuerdan estar bajo el mandato de Ace Savy". Esto es ridículo.

—Yo no lo redacté —alegó— pero la ley es la ley. Si dijera que deberíamos estar bajo tú mandato —dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra—, con gusto te seguiría, pero no es mi decisión.

Se puso de pie una vez más y caminó hacia una de las estanterías, sacando de ahí un pequeño pero elegante estuche. Mientras Lori continuaba leyendo, cada vez con más incredulidad ante lo expuesto. Se acercó nuevamente con ella y tomó su asiento de vuelta, examinando con detenimiento el estuche que acababa de tomar para ponerlo al centro de la mesa, mostrándolo a Lori. La pequeña caja, metálica, tenía grabado un logo que reconoció fácilmente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me presumes que también es tu "amigo"? —Comentó de manera sarcástica.

—Ojalá lo hubiera conocido… Falleció salvando al mundo.

La declaración dejó pensativa a Lori. No llegó a conocerlo en persona, solo sabía de él por comunicados o las veces que hablaban sobre el sujeto en esporádicas conversaciones. Y no era que no se sintiera triste. Después de todo, el mundo pudo ver en él un héroe.

—Lo lamento. Sé que lo admirabas —dijo condescendiente— ¿Pero qué es?

Lincoln abrió el estuche para dejar ver su contenido. Eran elegantes, finas a la vista.

—Son lindas, ¿No?

Al ver el par de bolígrafos, Lori contuvo sus impulsos de arrojar eso lo más lejos posible, pero sí dejó ver su molestia, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Tomó uno de los bolígrafos, dándole a entender a Lincoln que firmaría, pero la rubia tenía no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Solo lo observó detenidamente mientras jugaba con eso entre sus manos, con una expresión ya cambiada, sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que firmar le pasó por la cabeza en un fugaz pensamiento.

Unos segundos después, se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, viéndose pensativa.

—Sí, es linda. ¿Sabes? Creo que yo también me equivoqué al no dejar en claro las cosas. Y si quieres, podemos discutirlo, pero llegar a esto… creo que no es necesario —finalizó—.

—Creo que nadie esperaba que se diera esto —agregó el peliblanco con serenidad—. Por lo que Phil me dijo, lo que menos quieren que suceda en este momento tan complicado para ellos es que los pequeños escuadrones asignados pasen por algo similar.

— ¿Y esta es la manera, Lincoln? ¿Obligar a la gente?

—Obligar es una palabra fuerte, esto es para poner en orden las cosas. Es por el bien del equipo, Lori —volvió a decir, como si lo estuviera rogando.

Lori solo atinó a sonreír cómicamente, pues fue lo que le provocó la declaración de Lincoln.

—Acepto discutir, pero no pienso firmar. No hay que separarlas, Linc —dijo mientras ponía el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y procedía a salir de la habitación—.

Quedando Lincoln solo, se dejó caer derrotado. Esperaba que no fuera tan difícil, y sabía que de hacerlo Lori, con las demás no habría problema.

Los días siguientes fueron complicados para todo el equipo. Las opiniones estaban divididas y muchos de ellos, se encontraban molestos de no poder combatir el crimen, dejándole la responsabilidad a cuerpos de mayor renombre. Unos se ponían del lado de Lincoln, mientras que otros, del de Lori. Los argumentos no eran diferentes en ninguna de las ocasiones en que lo discutían. Así pasaron varios días, teniendo en el tratado, sólo las firmas de Clyde, Lola, Luna y Lynn, y por supuesto, la de Lincoln.

Las chicas restantes se negaban rotundamente, respaldando a Lori, quien pensaban debería ser la nueva líder, sus mejores argumentos eran esos cinco años de experiencia que le valían de mucho ante sus ojos, el otro era que si bien Lincoln fue un buen líder en su momento, estaba desactualizado, el mundo había cambiado en ese tiempo y los enemigos no iban a usar las mismas tácticas de hacía cinco años.

Las tensiones se recrudecían al paso de los días, dividiendo aún más al equipo, pero no fue sino hasta que Lola quiso que, por la fuerza, su hermana gemela, ahora cinco años mayor, firmara el tratado, ya que solo una firma más necesitaban para que fueran más de la mitad del equipo, porcentaje que necesitaban para que el tratado tuviera valor.

Los gritos entre las dos se tornaban desagradables para todos, teniendo que intervenir Lynn para detener a Lola, y Leni, para detener a Lana. Más no contaban con que el temperamento de todos, ya en este momento había llegado a gran escala.

— ¡Esto no estaría pasando si ya hubieran firmado! —Exclamó Luna, notoriamente molesta—.

— ¡Disculpen si no queremos estar bajo las órdenes de un niño! —Gritó Luan con evidente sarcasmo—.

— ¡Ese niño consiguió reunirnos, tonta! —Pronunció Lola, no menos molesta—.

— ¡Ya basta! —Exclamó Lincoln en un potente y molesto grito—.

Con su declaración consiguió detener los gritos y los pocos insultos que alcanzó a percibir, sin tomar en cuenta los dirigidos hacia él. No era lo que más le importaba, sin embargo, le molestaba el hecho de que entre ellas se refirieran de maneras tan poco agradables. Después de todo, más allá de solo ser un equipo de combate contra el crimen, eran amigos, eran familia… Eran.

La discusión volvió a comenzar, está vez menos exaltados y habiéndose unido Lori. Los argumentos eran los mismos. La experiencia ganada de Lori, los méritos de Lincoln, mayoría de edad, la habilidad por sobre la edad. El haber mencionado eso último provocó en los que habían regresado molestia, pues ahora parecía que les estaban culpando el no haber estado con ellas los últimos cinco años, o peor, el escudarse en argumentos como "inmadurez" o "la vieja escuela", los cuales evidentemente no fueron bien recibidos por todos ellos, sin embargo, Lincoln tenía un as bajo la manga.

—No parecías tener problema cuando solo eras 6 años mayor, Lori —comentó con seguridad y arrogancia—. Quién diría que con 29 años serías más terca.

El momento que Lincoln señaló eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, para ella y para quienes la secundaban.

—Suficiente —resopló furiosa—. Me voy de aquí y combatiré el crimen a mi manera. Quien quiera ir conmigo es bienvenido.

—No puedes actuar. No tienes esa autoridad.

— ¡Me da igual la autoridad! ¡Ocupe tú cargo por cinco años sin importar si hubiera o no un tratado, estoy segura que haremos un mejor trabajo que el suyo!

Sin importarles el llamado de Lincoln, Lana, Lisa, Lucy, Luan, y hasta Leni decidían seguirla. Ya no estaban escuchando razones, y al igual que Lori, las advertencias que recibieron, las ignoraron, de esa forma se produjo una sisma en aquel grupo que oficialmente había terminado. No hubo tiempo para asimilarlo pues justo en ese momento algo llamo su atención.

—"Llamada entrante de… INFORMACIÓN CLASIFICADA" —se escuchó en el sonido de la base—.

Lo que nos faltaba —resopló Lincoln frustrado—.

~O~

No pasó mucho para que tuvieran noticias de aquellas que habían decidido seguir un camino diferente. Aquel nuevo escuadrón conformado por Once de Corazones, La Contadora de Cartas, Flor Imperial, La Bromista y El Ocho de Espadas, guiadas por Carta Alta, atendía los llamados que la Full House no enfrentaba, sin embargo, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de actuar con total capacidad, pues, como había sucedido en muchas ocasiones anteriores, estos llamados eran atendidos por escuadrones de mayor renombre y confianza, ignorado su presencia en el mejor de los casos, y siendo amenazadas en caso de intervenir.

A los ojos de S.H.I.E.L.D, ellas ya no eran más que un grupo que quería hacer justicia sin importar que, prácticamente estuvieran a centímetros de entrar en la misma lista que los criminales y no había quien no deseara agregarlas.

No fueron demasiados días cuando un llamado verdaderamente escalofriante se dio a conocer. Una amenaza de bomba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Capital Región movilizó no solo a los cuerpos de seguridad y emergencias, también a lo que oficialmente era la Full House, obviamente con tan grande escenario ellas no podían quedarse atrás.

Fuera de los edificios, una solitaria Carta Alta hacía recorrido de vigilancia, sin un alma a la vista, lo cual tenía sentido al haber evacuado el aeropuerto. Pero más allá de eso, no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría. De manera sorpresiva, una carta caía delante de ella, incrustándose en el grueso concreto. No tenía duda de que intentarían detenerla, pero no imaginaba que ellos serían los encargados de querer hacerlo.

—Lindo día para frustrar un atentado ¿No lo crees, Jack?

—Definitivamente, Ace.

Dijeron estando parados en una de las escaleras de abordaje, después saltaron para aterrizar frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros.

—Ace, Jack —saludo cortésmente, pero sin intención de escucharlos demasiado—. Creí que los habían dejado sin misiones.

—Sí, bueno. Ya nos pidieron algo.

—No intenten detenerme. Hay una bomba que desactivar —advirtió segura de su futuro éxito—.

—La bomba ya fue localizada, desactivada y sustraída, Carta Alta. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí —agregó Jack, arrogantemente—. Te sugiero que te retires antes de que pase algo malo.

Lori río burlonamente. Estaba segura de que le estaban mintiendo, pero también le molestaba el hecho de que le estuvieran dando órdenes. Ya no estaba bajo el mandato de Ace, ni de su tan nombrada organización.

—No —respondió de manera seca—. Ace, todos luchamos por los mismos intereses, no seas ridículo.

—Entonces tú no seas una terca —dijo molesto—. Ve a la base y firma para que… para que no se divida el equipo —finalizó con seriedad—.

Lori no respondió de inmediato, pero lo que diría, tal vez no hubiese sido la mejor opción.

—Lo hiciste al actuar como un tirano.

Eso terminó por enfadar a Lincoln y que desechara sus últimas intenciones de volver a juntar al equipo. Sabía que las cosas podían ponerse algo complicadas, pero como siempre, él tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Bien, es todo. ¡Mocosa! —Gritó.

De la nada, tres explosiones detonaron muy cerca de Lori, desprendiendo un desagradable pero tolerable aroma, más eso no evitó que Lori se sintiera desorientada.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, una silueta se dejó ver, aterrizando en uno de los pequeños coches aeroportuarios, cayendo con gracia sobre sus piernas y con los brazos extendidos. Se trataba de una niña, que no parecía tener más de quince años. Usaba un traje similar al de todos ahí, de color púrpura; llevaba colgando en su espalda un cañón de pequeñas dimensiones y su pecho era atravesado por una correa con varios objetos redondos, los cuales parecían ser la munición del arma.

—Bien hecho, niña —mencionó Ace—.

— ¿Usted lo cree, Sr. Savy? —Respondió la pequeña, ilusionada—. No lo sé. Tal vez pude aterrizar un poco mejor…

—Sí, no es el momento, niña.

—Ah, ah. Sí, lo siento. Señorita Carta Alta —dijo otra vez ella, saludando cortésmente—. Soy Lily, pero pueden llamarme "El Par".

Carta Alta asintió amablemente para luego volverse con Lincoln una vez más.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a reclutar menores, Linc? —Preguntó con una sarcástica expresión—.

—No escuché objeciones con Lucy, Lisa y las gemelas —replicó ya fastidiado, y con autoritarismo continuó—. Renunciarán a esto y volverán con nosotros.

Después de finalizar, las que siempre apoyaron a Ace aparecieron de la nada, del mismo modo que él, Jack y la pequeña.

—Esto se acabó, chica —mencionó Club Nocturno sosteniendo su arma e instrumento—.

—Sí, no lo hagas más difícil, Lori —agregó Traje Fuerte un poco molesta—.

Lori analizó la situación que enfrentaba. Se veía acorralada, pero para confusión de todos, esbozó una tenue y confiada sonrisa.

—Yo creo que no —exclamó confiadamente—.

De la nada y sin siquiera sospechar de su posible presencia, saltaron al frente Flor Imperial, Contadora de Cartas, Ocho de Espadas, La Bromista y Once de Corazones, todas con la disposición de pelear por hacer las cosas a su modo.

—Parece que la casa está llena —dijo La Bromista sin intención está vez de hacer reír, aunque tampoco lo habría logrado—.

Estaban frente a frente, seis vs seis, separados apenas por algunos metros y con la intención de terminar de una vez por todas esa disputa.

—Última advertencia. No queremos que las vean como un grupo radical que hay que detener —aseguró Savy—.

—No lo harán —respondió Carta Alta—.

Comenzaron a caminar de manera intimidante un grupo hacia el otro, primero despacio y después más y más rápido, la más joven de todos los que ahí se encontraban, soltó un inocente comentario.

—No se detienen —mencionó expectante—.

—Ni nosotros —contestó Savy, quien comenzó a correr en contra de Carta Alta, blandiendo algunas cartas en su mano—.

Todos comenzaron a mostrar sus armas mostrando que todo aquello iba enserio, Ace con sus guantes hechos de cartas de acero sólido, lanzo un puñetazo contra la que él consideraba la responsable de todo y con ello acabo con todas las posibilidades de llegar a un arreglo pacífico.

Lori recibió el golpe pero logro bloquearlo con sus brazos, los cuales estaban bien protegidos por su traje el cual había sido mejorado, al serle agregado muñequeras del mismo material que los guantes de Lincoln.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Qué creías Ace? ¿Qué íbamos a estar en nuestro tiempo libre tomando café? —Respondió con una sonrisa—.

Era claro que las chicas al irse no iban a quedase pensando en que no pasaría nada con sus ex compañeros, todas sabían que un choque entre ambos grupos era inminente, Ace pensó que quizás agregando a El Par pondría las cosas a su favor, pero en realidad estas se encargaron de nivelar la balanza preparándose para ese momento, con lo cual aquello se convirtió en una batalla de estrategias, fuerza y experiencia.

Los demás también habían comenzado sus batallas; Jack iba contra La Bromista, que al igual que la batalla de Lori y Lincoln, estaba completamente igualada; Lynn se enfrentaba a Lucy, esta última debía defenderse con sus armas de los ataques físicos que Traje Fuerte lanzaba con sus propias manos y piernas; Luna como Club Nocturno se batía con Leni, la cual creía que su rival, sin su equipo no era una gran amenaza, ni un rival, manteniéndola ocupada con su Lazo de corazones y restringiendo el uso de uno de sus brazos.

Lana y Lola también habían llevado su pelea a un escenario de igualdad. Ninguna hacía uso de sus armas, prefiriendo llegar al enfrentamiento con sus propias manos, sin embargo, el hecho de que eran gemelas influía, eso, más el hecho de sus edades, provocó una situación poco común.

—Y entonces... me invitó a salir —dijo Lana al momento de arremeter con un golpe al costado de Lola, la cual lo bloqueó con facilidad con uno de sus brazos—.

—Asombroso chica —respondió La Reina de Diamantes contraatacando con un par de patadas en el aire que de igual forma fueron contenidas por Flor Imperial— Los años te trataron bien —dijo con algo de celos en su voz. Ciertamente su hermana se había transformado en una bella mujer, pero también le ilusionaba el hecho de que tan perfecta figura también aparecería en ella—.

En un momento de despiste, Flor Imperial fue alcanzada por el agarre de su hermana, siendo arrojada al suelo y contenida por Lola.

—Seguimos siendo amigas, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó con verdadera inquietud—.

—Dependerá de tus golpes —respondió Lana, liberándose de Lola y haciéndola retroceder, poniéndose de nuevo en posición de pelea solo para estar a punto de recibir una nueva patada de Lola—.

Sin embargo, aunque Lana estaba lista para el impacto, este nunca llegó, en cambio, veía como La Reina de Diamantes se había congelado, atrapada por un campo de fuerza anti gravitacional disparado por un reloj en la muñeca de Contadora de Cartas.

—Tus impactos eran arrojados con cautela —dijo molesta mientras arrojaba a Lola lejos—.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, El Par se encontraba dudosa de cómo actuar, no fue sino hasta que, con timidez, llamó a Ace para preguntar.

—Señor Savy, ¿ahora qué hago?

Savy había pensado que ella no tendría que pelear, sin embargo, la situación se fue complicando hasta la necesidad de incluirla en la batalla.

—Busca a Contadora de Cartas. Evita que encuentren algo para escapar y cuídate de sus dispositivos —señaló.

—Entendido —respondió ella entusiasmada y un poco nerviosa—.

Tan pronto como comenzó a buscarla, la encontró, resguardándose debajo de un avión de pasajeros, usando sus dispositivos en precisamente lo que Lincoln le dijo que debía evitar. Sin ser vista, tomó dos bombas de su peto, y las arrojó con precisión.

No se trataban de explosivos ni bombas de olor, estos artefactos servían para que, una vez detonados, funcionarán como goma de mascar con un poderoso poder de adhesión.

El primer disparo fue a dar a una de sus manos, específicamente dónde usaba uno de sus artefactos. No era que les tuvieran miedo para querer escapar, pero esa pelea tampoco era algo que hayan querido empezar, pues, después de todo, durante muchos años habían sido amigos y un poco más.

Lisa volteo a ver a Lily con furia en su mirada, quien estaba en una pose victoriosa mientras alistaba una más de sus armas para atacar, sin embargo, la expresión de Lisa cambio de molesta a una confiada, sorprendiendo un poco a Lily, quien rápidamente se puso alerta, pero no pudo prever que dónde se encontraba parada, debajo de un túnel de abordaje, Lisa ya había colocado un par de pequeños explosivos que destruyeron las bases de esta estructura, haciéndola caer frente a ella, sin lastimarla, pero sí dejándola incapaz de hacer algo atrapada entre algunos escombros.

—Rayos —musitó con fastidio y resignación—.

—Tus habilidades aún son insuficientes —dijo Lisa con gracia para luego llamar a Lori—. Carta Alta, he localizado un vehículo aéreo que se adecua a…

— ¡Para hoy, Lisa! —contestó Lori impaciente por la nula necesidad de Lisa de hablar con su característico léxico en una situación así—.

Contadora rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero procedió a darle la información a Lori.

—Hay un jet en el hangar número 12, solo que… no creo que sea una buena idea usar ese.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Gritó ella mientras su batalla con Savy aún continuaba—.

—Le pertenece a "ellos".

—"Lo que faltaba" —se dijo a sí misma antes de hablar nuevamente con Lisa—. ¿Hay otra opción?

—Lamentablemente mis dispositivos de búsqueda están dañados —decía mientras rociaba con una sustancia la mezcla que con la que El Par inmovilizó su mano—. Si queremos retirarnos, esa es la única opción por ahora —finalizó con seriedad—.

Carta Alta no pensó demasiado, así que abrió la comunicación con todas sus compañeras para darles las nuevas indicaciones.

—Ya escucharon a Lisa. Al hangar 12 —dijo al momento que tomó una barra de acero para golpear a Ace, que, aunque pudo bloquear el impacto directo con sus puños, poco pudo hacer para no salir volando varios metros por la fuerza del golpe.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar con dirección a dónde Lisa había indicado, al igual que ella tras haberse liberado. Las demás seguían enfrascadas en sus propias batallas quienes, tras haber recibido la indicación por parte de Carta Alta, hicieron lo posible por hallar una forma de salir de sus peleas y darse una oportunidad para escapar.

Lana y Lucy no tuvieron muchas dificultades de dejar a Lola y Lynn, sin embargo, Luan y Leni tenían un poco más de dificultades contra Jack y Club Nocturno.

—Quieren escapar —dijo Savy, reintegrándose después del golpe de Lori—. Se dirigen a… ¡Al avión! —terminó diciendo preocupado—.

Al escuchar a Ace, Jack utilizó su ataque de Cadenas de Cartas para inmovilizar completamente a La Bromista, quedando está atada de brazos, piernas y cuerpo entero en general, además de atarla a una columna del edificio.

—Apégate a los cimientos, ¿Quieres? —Dijo sarcástico mientras se alejaba corriendo para evitar que escaparan—.

—Rayos… pero fue bueno —dijo Luan resignada—.

Por otra parte, Luna luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Leni, pero tenía la gran desventaja de no poder usar sus armas de ondas ultrasónicas, más eso no le dio a Once de Corazones la ventaja que esperaba. Luna, como todos tenía una gran técnica de lucha mano a mano, posiblemente tan buena como la de Lori.

Usando sus Lazos de corazones, Leni trataba de atar a Club Nocturno, sin embargo, está logro usar los látigos de Leni en contra de ella, tomando el que ella había lanzado para sujetar uno de sus brazos, Luna hizo gala de una audaz maniobra, y con un movimiento, lanzó una onda sobre el látigo, envolviendo a Leni y dejándola incapaz de moverse.

—Rayos —musitó derrotada—. Estoy fuera de combate. Lo lamento.

—Estoy igual que Leni —alegó Luan—.

Luna, Lincoln y Jack se dirigieron a bloquear el paso de Lori, Lisa, Lucy y Lana a gran velocidad. Iban molestos hasta cierto punto, pues no les agrado tener que llegar a esas instancias sólo por el derecho de uno o de otro de dirigir al equipo.

A pocos metros de llegar al hangar, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, sorprendiendo a todos, incluidos los que debían detenerlas. Lo primero que vieron fue el jet que había mencionado Lisa, no un jet común, evidenciado por las armas en las alas y la gran "A" pintada a los costados y en la parte trasera del vehículo aéreo.

Pero no fue solo eso lo que los sorprendió, sino también el trío de sujetos que se encontraban frente al avión. Un sujeto de tez blanca, portando un arco y un carcaj, y a su lado, un tipo atemorizante, usando una gabardina negra, al igual que el resto de sus vestiduras, y los más llamativo, un parche en su ojo; y la última persona, una mujer, también vestida de negro y caucásica.

La primera impresión que daban era amenazante. Ace sabía que estaban en problemas.

—Director —dijo sorprendido, interponiéndose entre ellos y el equipo de Lori—. No sabía que… estaba aquí.

Fury no se movió un centímetro, su ojo no dejó de ver a Lincoln, pero después de unos segundos de tensión, Nick habló.

— ¿No les parece lindo, agentes? —Preguntó con sarcasmo, colocando sus manos en la cintura—. Vuelvo años después, pierdo a tres de mis mejores y más valiosos miembros del equipo más importante, y me entero que, en Michigan, a los que les confíe la seguridad del estado, están jugando a la guerra civil —finalizó con ese característico tono de regaño—.

—Ah, yo… lo puedo explicar —dijo Lincoln invadido por el nerviosismo—. Lo que pasó…

—Lo que pasó, Savy, es que le di demasiada confianza a un grupo muy joven…

Lori, que se había acercado para escuchar más claramente, de inmediato se molestó e intervino sin contenerse.

—La mayoría somos adultos, director —dijo seriamente—. Creo que…

—No me refería… a eso, Carta Alta —mencionó relajando su postura, pero no su timbre—. No tenían mucha experiencia cuando los juntamos, y luego… bueno, todos sabemos lo que pasó.

En tanto dialogaban, todos se acercaban un poco más a dónde estaban, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por su actuar y con la incertidumbre de qué era lo que pasaría con ellos. El silencio predominó por unos segundos solamente cuando Fury volvió a hablar.

—Dado lo sucedido… agente Hill —dio la indicación para que la agente Maria Hill continuara—.

Ella los miró con severidad para después, con una especie de pantalla holográfica, en la cual todos pudieron ver sus rostros y nombres.

—En vista de que no pudieron cargar con una responsabilidad de esta importancia por sí solos, Contadora, Reina, Traje Fuerte, Par y Bromista vendrán conmigo; Carta Alta, Once de Corazones, Club Nocturno, Ocho de Espadas y Flor Imperial irán con el agente Barton —lo señaló sin que este hiciera algún gesto—. Y en cuanto a esos dos…

—Esos dos vendrán conmigo —aclaró Nick—.

— ¿Que pasara con nosotros? —Preguntó Leni nerviosa y preocupada—.

—Serán reasignados —agregó Barton sin perder su estoicismo—.

—Exacto —confirmó Nick—. Ahora, ustedes dos, suban.

Resignados, Lincoln y Clyde siguieron a Nick dentro de la aeronave, viendo cómo las chicas se dispersaban siguiendo a sus nuevos comandantes, sintiéndose impotentes y torpes, sobre todo Ace, al permitir que eso haya sucedido.

—Estarán bien, Savy —mencionó Nick al momento de despegar—. El agente Barton las entrenará, y Hill se encargará de buscar los mejores mentores para las otras chicas.

Lincoln no se movió ni un centímetro, pero lo tranquilizaba lo que le acababan de decir.

— ¿Que pasara con nosotros? —Preguntó Clyde—. Los llevaré a la base. Ahí comenzarán a recibir órdenes de Banner y Wilson.

Eso los sorprendió y alegró un poco. Sin embargo, Lincoln no podía dejar de pensar en todas ellas, y Nick, al verlo así, solo se le ocurrió una cosa más.

—Algún día se volverán a juntar, hijo. Te lo aseguro.

Sin más que hacer, ambos soltaron un gran y pesado suspiro, abordados por la incertidumbre, pero también, con la esperanza puesta en eso que acababan de escuchar, pues, después de todo, más allá de haber llegado a ser un grupo de héroes, llegaron a ser amigos, inclusive, hasta llamarse… familia.


End file.
